Typical mission plan interface software for a general manned or unmanned vehicle allows operators to plan the tasks to be executed by each vehicle via a graphical user interface that includes various input and output options for feedback and control of the planning process. The graphical user interface of existing methods typically provides a three-dimensional presentation that includes latitude, longitude, and altitude information in the display output relating to a proposed mission plan. Typical graphical user interfaces to existing mission planning and control systems have limited abilities to view and compare two plans for a single vehicle. This usually consists of limited abilities to visually compare the current iteration of a single plan for a single vehicle with the previous iteration of the same plan. Comparison is typically performed visually by a human operator comparing the route and each individual task within the mission plan against defined mission success criteria. Some methods attempt to provide computational metrics that quantify the performance of one or more aspects of the mission plan. These current methods are slow and manually cumbersome at evaluating the mission plan's performance for a single vehicle and are generally incapable of handling multiple plan alternatives for multiple vehicles. Current methods are also typically tied to a single mission planner designed for a single specific vehicle further restricting their ability to evaluate alternatives for other vehicles of the same domain type or other vehicles of different domain types.